


the stars will watch over me

by ILoveMisha2



Series: The end [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV, 5x4, Gen, The Apocalypse, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/pseuds/ILoveMisha2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1:30 a.m. and you feel like vomiting. You've spent an hour and half smoking with the stars that can't give you anything in return, nothing you truly want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars will watch over me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own castiel or supernatural and I make no profit what so ever from this fic.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.

It's midnight and you're looking at the stars. You're looking at them like they can bring who you once were back.

You breath and you feel like they can feel you, those little stars that have such a huge purpose, they feel you and they know.

They know how tragic you are, how lost, how disembodied you feel. But you can't touch them and they catch touch you.

You think they want to help fix you, you think they wanna give you new life, you think just maybe if you had a bit of grace left that you could reach them and be healed.

But that's all it is. It's just thinking, thinking produced by the smoke you inhale. Those stars really can't help you.

It's 1:30 a.m. and you feel like vomiting. You've spent an hour and half smoking with the stars that can't give you anything in return, nothing you truly want.

You want to go home, you want to fly, to get away, to drop the gun in your hand and wash the blood Clean. You want to jump off the roof you're perched on.

The stars won't let you though, they're there, guiding you and it would be unbecoming to disobey such a thing and you now think that maybe they're right, that they have been all along.

You think maybe you can keep on the way you are, no home, no family, no grace, no reason to live. You think you can hold that gun and take lives. You think you can follow every command like you were born to.

You think that, and you feel it's right so you smile at the stars for guiding you again after a less than stellar night. You thank them for taking the place of your father who was supposed to guide you all, even the humans. And you thank them for existing while you partially do not.

The stars are awake for now and they feel you and they know. They know so much that they won't tell.

You think you'd better get back to the inside of your cabin instead of being on top of it so you wave one last goodnight to the stars that you refuse to acknowledge you wished was your father and try to get some sleep before your final stand.

Hopefully, at the end, those stars will be there to guide you home at last.


End file.
